I'm titanium
by AmySilhouette
Summary: Un songfic de la canción Titanium. Basado en el videoclip de dicha canción pero con nuestra queridísima pareja ShizNat.


_¡Hola! Me disculpo con la gente que está esperando la continuación de "La era de las mafias" un fanfic que tengo pendiente, pero no tardaré en actualizarlo, solo que se me ocurrió este songfic escuchando la canción Titanium de David Guetta, una versión acústica para ser más precisos. Este fic está basado tanto en la canción como en el mismo videoclip, por lo que recomiendo verlo antes o después de leer para comparar la similitud._

_Y es vital escuchar la canción, antes de leer, durante o después de la lectura, para facilitar la comprensión de ésta. Mi recomendación es escuchar el cover que me inspiró; dejo aquí el link separado por espacios._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y serán bienvenidas todo tipo de criticas ;)_

_P.D:La traducción que he realizado de la letra oficial es simbólica, está realizada desde un determinado contexto para que concuerde con la historia, y por ende, hay traducciones que no serán como esta. ¡Ruego comprensión!_

_**You shout it loud**,(Gritas fuerte)_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**.(Pero no puedo oír una sola palabra de lo que dices.)_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**.(Hablo en voz alta, sin decir mucho)_

Solo oigo ruido. Sonido de pasos. Eco de personas que no hay. Todo está en el suelo, revuelto. Yo, agachada en el suelo, rodeada de papeles y libros, con mi cabeza entre las manos ¿qué diantres acaba de pasar?

Unas fan-girls me han insultado, gritado y abofeteado, ¿desde cuando tengo que aguantar estos abusos, Shizuru? Te has ido de viaje, una semana a Tokio, te mandó la junta directiva para firmar unos convenios con otras escuelas y tras tu marcha, esto se ha transformado en un infierno.

Pero hay algo más.

No lo entiendo, ¿qué es? Siempre he sentido algo, una fuerza que se hace más y más grande cuando mi furia aumenta, pero no puedo controlarlo, ¿acaso es culpa mía? Yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto, y tú lo sabes bien. Siempre me has cuidado, defendido y apoyado, incluso me dijiste que hallaríamos la solución al misterio que traigo entre manos.

Ahora, estoy corriendo por el pasillo de esta escuela desierta. Oigo una profesora llamar gritando por teléfono, no oigo lo que dice, pero tengo pánico ya que me huye. Me cierra la puerta en las narices, evitándome.

Joder, ¿qué acabo de hacer?

_**I'm criticized, but all your bull is brick of shame**. (Me criticas, pero toda tu furia es sólo un bloque de deshonra)_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up**. (Me disparas, pero me levanto)_

/ Flash-back /

-¿Quién te crees que eres para salir con nuestra Kaicho-sama?- Recrimina una peliverde- Solo eres basura, Kuga. Ceniza, como tu padres muertos.- Risas.

-Cállate lerda.- Sentencio con un vocablo que seguramente no entenderá. Dispuesta a largarme, noto una mano en mi hombro que me impulsa hacia abajo.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, **(Soy a prueba de balas, sin nada que perder)_

_**Fire away, fire away. (**Adelante dispara, adelante dispara)_

_-_Escuchame bien- Oigo que susurra golpeando su aliento contra mi oreja- No eres nadie- Siento algo chocar en mi espalda -Solo por eso mereces que te dispare, zorra.- Acaba susurrando.

_**Bick of shame, take your rain,** (Bloque de pena, toma tu objetivo)_

_**Fire away, fire away.** (Adelante dispara, adelante dispara)_

-Adelante, dispara.-Jadeo.

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,** (Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

Siento como apretas el cañón del arma, como aceptando el desafío. Escucho el silencio de las demás chicas, creo que no pensaban que llegarías tan lejos. Pero no tengo miedo, porque tengo algo que tú no sabes que poseo. Adelante, dispara.

Bum.

Humo.

Pero no hay sangre.

_**You soot me down, but I won't fall, **(Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

Energía. Energía rodeándonos, envolviéndonos. Energía que se expande y sacude todo el edificio. Energía que te envía lejos de mi, junto con tu bala que ahora yace en el suelo. Perdida.

/ Flash-back /

Corro hacia mi bicicleta, fuera de la escuela. Cuando monto, veo como llega un coche patrulla, de el sale un agente y se dirige hacia la profesora que antes me había evitado. Ella, histérica, le intenta explicar que ha pasado, como si éste le fuera a creer.

_**Cut me down,** (Me cortaste)_

_**But is you who had offered there to fall. **(Pero eres tú la que se había ofrecido a caer)_

_**Ghost town, haunted love**, (Ciudad fantasma, amor atormentado)_

Shizuru, ¿dónde estás? Dijiste que volverías hoy. Te estaba buscando, me dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil cuando me encontré con esta víbora. Y mira lo que ha pasado.

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may brak my bones.** (Levantas la voz, palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos)_

_I'm talking loud not saying much. (Hablo en voz alta, sin decir mucho.)_

Acelero y llego hasta mi casa. Abro la puerta de golpe, y veo en la televisión encendida de la sala de estar, cómo están anunciando lo que acaba de suceder en la escuela. Mierda. Corro hacia mi habitación, saco una maleta y comienzo a llenarla con mis pertenencias, poca ropa y sobre todo nuestra foto juntas. La única que tenemos.

Antes de salir, veo cómo en la puerta está la sombra de unos agentes armados. Pillada. Pienso rápido y veo las llaves en la cornisa de un mueble de la cocina. Oigo cómo han entrado ya en casa, partiendo la puerta, burlandola. Estiro mi mano, y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Las llaves se levantan y vienen hacia mi.

Por una vez mi poder ha respondido a mi voluntad. Corro.

Los policías entran, apuntan donde se supone que yo debo estar, pero solo se encuentran con mis peluches flotando en lo alto de la habitación. Despistados, gano tiempo.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, **(Soy a prueba de balas, sin nada que perder)_

_**Fire away, fire away. **(Adelante dispara, adelante dispara)_

Shizuru...

_**Bick of shame, take your rain,** (Bloque de pena, toma tu objetivo)_

_**Fire away, fire away.** (Adelante dispara, adelante dispara)_

Las ramas de los árboles arañan mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi alma. El crepúsculo está tan cerca que siento como los tibios rayos del sol de despiden de mi acariciándome y alentándome, dándome fuerzas para correr más y más lejos. Lejos de ti... lejos de ellos, pero también de ti.

Shizuru... ¿dónde estás?

_**Stone-hard, machine gun,** (Piedra dura, ametralladora)_

_**Firing at the one who rise.** (Prendiéndole fuego a aquellos que se lanzan)_

Escucho como se acercan. Coches se arrastran hasta mi. En mi busca, no hay pausa que pueda permitirme despistarlos, ni manera para poder hablar contigo. ¿Cómo te enterarás de todo esto? Tal vez vayas a la escuela y te encuentres con todo el jaleo. Pero es más probable a este paso que tal vez... que tal vez te llamen para identificar mi cuerpo.

_**Stone-hard, thus bulletproof.** (Piedra dura, a prueba de balas.)_

No es lo más alentador, pero no quiero que te persigan a ti, por eso no me he escondido y te he esperado. Quizás me lo reproches, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño, no... no puedo permitirlo. Tu vida por la mía.

Esquivo las piedras, salto las ramas, tanteo a tientas un camino transitable, más o menos, tampoco puedo pedir mucho. ¿Quién ayudaría a alguien que huye?

Una vez el sol se ha escondido, veo con más claridad los focos de los coches, que parecen multiplicarse. Miro hacia atrás solo para ver lo que me espera, no puedo correr tanto, no con esta ropa de invierno, no con este miedo en el cuerpo, no sabiendo que a cada paso que doy me aleja más de ti. Esta vez oigo pasos aparte de los coches, se han bajado a perseguirme, con ametralladoras y linternas no se ven muy dispuestos a dejarme ir. "_Corre, Natsuki, solo corre" _Escucho una voz en mi cabeza, tu voz... ¿Shizuru? Una voz desesperada, angustiada y temblorosa. ¿Eres tú, Shizuru?

_**You soot me down, but I won't fall, **(Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

Antes de poder seguir pensando, choco contra algo, me giro asustada y veo que es un agente que ha conseguido adelantarme y pararme. De una patada me tira al suelo y me apunta con su arma, me quedo tumbada e incorporada sobre mis codos, mirando a mi verdugo.

_**You soot me down, but I won't fall, **(Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

Me arrastro hacia atrás, pero al girar la cabeza me veo rodeada al fin por todos ellos, tanto agentes como coches. Tantas armas apuntándome, siento otra vez esa fuerza recorrerme.

_Ya estoy, mi Natsuki. Aguanta un poco más..._

_**You soot me down, but I won't fall, **(Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

No. No pienso caer. No pienso dejarte aquí, porque si puedo hacerlo, si logro hacerlo será solo por y para ti. Un guarda me grita, que alce las manos y me tire al suelo. Sí, me tiro al suelo, pero no para rendirme, no para alzar mis manos y dejarme capturar. Porque yo soy más fuerte que el titanio.

Energía. Energía vuelve a envolver mi cuerpo y antes de envolverlo todo veo como sales de alguna parte sobre mi moto. Shizuru...corres hacia mi, veo tu cara, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? Todo saldrá bien. Yo te protegeré, Shiuru.

Te abrazo, y te tiro al suelo conmigo.

-Natsuki...-

Otra vez, el Carnaval que yo misma he creado, lo arrasará todo. Pero esta vez ni tú ni yo seremos las victimas.

_Porque..._

_**You soot me down, but I won't fall, **(Me disparas, pero no caeré)_

_**¡I'M TITANIUM! **(¡SOY DE TITANIO!)_

_**Amy Silhouette.**_


End file.
